


Ça ira mieux quand on sera morts

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Blaise Zabini needs a hug, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Trials, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad, Wizengamot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Drago et Blaise attendent d'être jugés au Ministère de la Magie pour leurs actions pendant la guerre. Un jour plus triste que les autres où le réconfort d'un humain à un autre semble une maigre consolation. Le dernier jour, certainement, où ils se verront.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ça ira mieux quand on sera morts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whimsikal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsikal/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [It will be better when we are dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403550) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox)



> Bonjour,
> 
> Voilà un court texte qui m'est venu hier. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, j'en suis navrée, mais j'espère que vous trouverez ça beau. J'aime bien cette amitié et j'ai eu envie de leur écrire un petit quelque chose.
> 
> Whimsikal, oui, c'est pour toi. Je suis désolée, en fait, de t'offrir ce one shot, mais j'y ai pensé après avoir parlé avec toi il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais même plus sur quoi portait la discussion, mais voilà, j'ai voulu te le donner et j'espère que ça te plaira. Je te promets que le prochain cadeau que je t'écris sera plus joyeux. Je dois aussi culpabiliser de ne pas savoir où se trouve ton cadeau d'anniversaire... sûrement quelque part au-dessus de la Méditerranée. Cela dit, je t'embrasse et je souhaite que tu le reçoives un jour.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les couloirs du Ministère n'avaient jamais paru si macabres. Les ombres des gens qui passaient se reflétaient sur la pierre noire et leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence abrutissant.

L'attente était terrible, mais quel supplice était-ce comparé à ce qui allait suivre ?

Sans bouger le moindre muscle, sans ciller une seule seconde, Drago fixait le sol avec intensité. Son dos rigidement droit formait une ligne parfaitement parallèle avec le mur derrière lui. Sans s'y appuyer, il gardait la distance toujours égale à quelques centimètres si bien qu'il sentait continuellement la froideur qui émanait du marbre couleur charbon. Ses mains sur ses genoux, ses pieds alignés sous l'angle droit exemplaire que formaient ses cuisses et ses mollets, il restait immobile et impassible à tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

On les avait conduits là aux aurores, encadrés par des employés avares de mots, mais pas de regards méprisants. Et on les avait laissés là, sans plus s'en occuper, avec le seul ordre d'attendre et de se tenir tranquille. Drago avait senti ses lèvres frémir avant de réprimer le rictus moqueur qui les aurait effleurés. Comme s'ils pouvaient faire autre chose que rester tranquille.

Sans baguette, sans sommeil, sans espoir.

Sur le siège à côté de lui, Drago sentait les tremblements de son voisin. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Blaise d'être saisi par l'angoisse. Il ne dormait certainement plus depuis le jour où il avait reçu la convocation pour comparaître devant le Magenmagot. Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, tout comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la peur lui-même. S'abandonner aux pleurs et aux terreurs nocturnes signifierait qu'il se sentait coupable. Et il avait déjà suffisamment conscience de ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour ne pas commencer à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort.

Parce que Drago était une mauvaise personne et il le savait. Il faisait partie de la catégorie des vilains, des méchants de l'histoire. Il aurait pu facilement rejeter la faute sur sa famille : sa mère était quasiment inexistante tant l'ombre de son père planait sur elle chaque jour, sa tante était une sociopathe, folle furieuse instable psychologiquement et heureusement morte, son père était un homme violent et manipulateur, campé sur ses positions et devenu alcoolique et dépressif avec la guerre qu'il avait participé à déclarer.

Mais Drago était une mauvaise personne parce qu'il avait du mauvais en lui. Son entourage familial et son environnement social n'avaient été que l'accélérant à la haine ardente qui avait brûlé en lui. Il avait agi, parfois de son plein gré, parfois sous la contrainte, mais il avait agi quoi qu'il en soit. Et il acceptait d'être jugé pour ses actes. Il acceptait même d'aller en prison s'il en était ainsi. Comme toujours dans sa vie, il accepterait ce qu'on lui dirait d'accepter. Son existence n'a, de toute façon, plus aucun intérêt.

Ses parents devaient être jugés aussi, le jour même ou le lendemain, il ne savait plus. S'ils allaient à Azkaban, Drago n'avait plus de raison de continuer de vivre. Blaise renifla à côté de lui et Drago se dit qu'il était peut-être une raison, sinon la seule raison qu'il aurait de persévérer dans ce monde rempli de ténèbres. Drago avait passé ses meilleurs moments avec Blaise. Ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient en sa présence, dans les jardins du manoir, sur un terrain de quidditch, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il pouvait, sans hésitation, le considérer comme son meilleur ami. Le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était la personne la plus épanouie, la plus joviale et joyeuse qu'il connaissait.

Mais Blaise ne souriait plus.

Il ne riait plus, il ne parlait plus à personne sauf à Drago. Il était devenu terne, gris, taciturne et triste. Et Drago se disait que l'injustice n'était pas dans le fait que lui-même soit condamné, que son père soit condamné ou que n'importe quel Mangemort ou partisan de Voldemort soit condamné. Drago se disait que l'injustice était que Blaise soit condamné au malheur alors qu'il était la personne la plus rayonnante qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Il trouvait cela injuste qu'on lui retire sa joie de vivre, son excentricité si peu commune à la maison Serpentard. Qu'on le réduise au silence, lui qui bavardait constamment et qui prenait un malin plaisir à commérer. Parce que Blaise n'avait rien fait et sa seule faute était d'être le fils d'une nymphomane en quête constante de fortune. Blaise n'avait rien fait. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, par Morgane.

Mais cela, Drago ne pouvait pas le crier à qui voulait l'entendre. Et ce n'était pas l'avis du nouveau Ministère qui mettait tous ses efforts à faire passer devant le tribunal tous les sorciers en lien plus ou moins attesté avec les forces du Mal.

« Monsieur Zabini, votre audience débute dans deux minutes. Je vais vous demander de vous avancer dans le vouloir et d'attendre auprès de l'Auror en service. »

Et l'employée disparut alors que sa voix monotone et inexpressive résonnait encore.

Drago sentit son ami bloquer sa respiration et trembler deux fois plus violemment. Puis Blaise se leva miraculeusement sur ses jambes fébriles et Drago fit de même. Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire tout le désespoir, l'abattement et la désolation qui pesait sur eux. Puis Drago fit un pas vers le métis et l'entoura de ses bras. Après le choc et la stupeur, Blaise referma les siens autour du blond.

C'était la première fois, depuis leur toute jeune enfance, que Drago donnait une marque d'affection aussi forte à son meilleur ami. Alors Blaise en profita comme si c'était la dernière. Parce que c'était certainement la dernière et c'était pour cela que Drago la lui donnait. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était probablement un adieu.

Un de ceux qui déchirent, un de ceux qui tuent.

Et Blaise posa son menton sur l'épaule de Drago sans parvenir à arrêter de trembler. Et il le serra fort jusqu'à sentir son cœur cogner contre ses côtes et tout son corps vibrer contre le sien.

« Ça ira mieux quand on sera morts, murmura Drago ».

Et il laissa Blaise éclater en sanglots.

Il entendit ses pleurs bourdonner dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve seul.

Face au destin.


End file.
